Harry Potter and the Mystic Amber
by phineas81707
Summary: Harry enters Hogwarts with the old legend, but he feels less strongly about it. A young girl named Amber has assisted him, and he feels more strongly about her. But how exactly does Amber affect Harry's life? And what secrets could lie beneath her locks?
1. Orphaned Young (Third Person)

*Pop* Professor Dumbledore Apparated to the corner of Privet Drive. He looked around, spotted a small tabby, and hurried over to it. He smiled, and the tabby blinked. It turned into a woman just as fast.

"Professor Dumbledore, you are very late. Might I ask why?"

"I was attending to some secret business."

Dumbledore touched the tip of his wand to his temple, and withdrew a fine strand of something. He bottled it, and gave no hint to his actions.

"Hagrid's late. He told you the schedule, I believe?"

"Yes, and might I enquire as to why you are bringing Harry here, of all places. I implore that you reconsider. This place is very dangerous to one of his calibre."

"On the contrary, Professor McGonagall, this is the safest place for the boy."

"You are insane."

"No, merely omniscient. Ah, there's Hagrid!"

Hagrid had come riding an immense motorbike. He clumsily dismounted, took a package from one of his many pockets, and handed it carefully to Dumbledore. Inside was…

"That scar…"

"He'll possess it forever."

"But… why?"

"Scars may come in useful. And they're not too easy to remove, either." Dumbledore set the boy on the doorstep of Number 4. The three stood quietly for a moment, before Dumbledore checked the back of his hand.

"Oh. I have important business I must attend to elsewhere before I turn in. Good night, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid." With a *pop*, he vanished.

**_Another _story? But I haven't finished the Legend of the Oina...**

**My creativity was stemmed. This, LotO, and another story I dare not summarize will be released as I feel inspiration from each. LotO was just at an all time low.**

**And yes, I make too many Pokemon references. But don't expect a new story until these three are done.**

**Neither can live while the other... survives.**


	2. The As and Zs of First Trust (Harry)

The inhabitants of 4, Privet Drive were proud to call themselves perfectly normal.

"UP! Get up! NOW!"

Yep. Perfectly normal.

The speaker, or more correctly the shouter, was my aunt Petunia. She was incredibly nosy, and talked a lot about the problems of others.

"Boy, get down here and make my bacon!"

And this man would be Petunia's husband, Vernon. He was at an incredible girth.

"Harry, it's my birthday! Don't make me wait for you!"

Dudley. My cousin. Vernon's weight and Petunia's… well, simply put, the three Dursleys were out to make my life a living hell.

And today was Dudley's birthday, too. Joy.

* * *

We headed to the zoo for this year. Dudley and his friend Piers Polkiss were perfectly content to observe the animals for now, but I was waiting for them to turn around and use me as a punching bag.

Afternoon came, and we had reached the Reptile House. Dudley wanted to see the biggest snake in the place… and was immensely disappointed it wouldn't move. He moved away, leaving me and two nearby girl scouts to observe it.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there, day after day, watching people press their ugly faces at you…" I rambled to the snake. The two girls looked at me. One was worried for my sanity, the other… seemed concerned.

"And you do?" I barely heard, but my attention was focused on the snake. It had risen its head. _And winked_. The first girl was fully ready to leave.

"Come on, sis. It's not that bad," the other told her. So they were sisters. Half of me was dying for their affection, the other half wanted to be fully left alone.

"Can you hear me?" I asked. Though it seemed to be directed at the snake, the smaller girl edged closer to me. Her hand fell on mine.

_Harry, calm down. It's just a girl. Keep talking to the snake and she'll go away._

_But what if I want her to stay around?_

_Harry, listen to yourself. You're nuts. You want a strange girl you've only just met to stick around?_

_Anything would be better than _them_. Wonder if the snake remembers better times._

"Do you remember your family?" The snake jabbed its tail at the sign, which happened to be on the girl's side.

"_Boa Constrictor, Brazil. This specimen was bred in the zoo_," the taller sister read out. I looked at the snake pityingly. But…

"MOM! DAD! COME HERE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!" Dudley had knocked me to one side, sending me and the girls into a pile. The smaller one was the first to get up.

"Amber…" the older one panicked slightly. Amber (or at least, I think that's her name) looked at the glass separating us from the snake. I could faintly see her eyes closing, and then reopening.

_The glass had vanished._

The snake slowly slivered over the guard railing, before landing on the floor with a solid thud. Everyone took a step back as the snake slowly headed towards freedom.

"Be nice to the people in your surroundings. Didn't your mother ever tell you that, you rude boy?" Amber asked, glaring at Dudley. In the spur of the moment, despite the sheer oddness of the situation, I couldn't help but notice Amber's voice clearly. Very clear and innocent, but with a very hardened core. Or maybe that hardened part was just her being angry. Dudley took a step back.

"You do not scold my son, you useless girl!" Petunia had appeared by Dudley's shoulder.

"But he knocked that girl over! Plus that boy and that other girl!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

"I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"You truly do not see this, woman?"

"Your child is a monster!"

"A danger!"

"He hit me in school once!"

Nice of the citizens to cheer for us.

"Now, now, none of that! Dudley is a boisterous little boy, but he'd never hurt a fly! Come now, Dudley. And you, boy." Vernon had come to take us out.

* * *

After the punishment, I took a wrong turn on my way to the kitchen. I noticed I was at the front door, and began to turn. Before I did, I noticed four letters on the doormat. I picked them up, and sifted through them on a whim. A postcard from Marge, something that looked vaguely like a bill, and two letters for me.

I didn't get letters. Why, now, do I have two? One was a very official looking note, and the other very informal. I put the informal note in my cupboard as I passed, deciding to read the official one first.

**This is a huge kettle of fish. I have decided to change my updating schedule. I am only updating key events, so I'm lugging around my copy of Philosopher's Stone. Or whatever I'm up to.**

**But yes, the opening is my spectacular opening of indecision that delayed this story by about a month. Kept in for history.**

**This chapter in particular introduces Harry to Amber. And sets up a joke that's a long time coming.**

**Neither can live while the other survives.**


	3. Scarlet Express (Harry)

"Excuse me?" a girl asked. I was whisked away from my daydreams to see a girl at the door. She was very tall, had brown hair and eyes that barely betrayed the fact she had been shy very recently. She looked very familiar…

"What is it?" Ron asked. The girl looked him over. Her eyes lit on the wand he had taken out.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." She sat down. I looked from Ron to the girl as Ron cast his spell, and the girl let loose a string of advice. Finally, I could take it no longer.

"Do I know you?" I asked. Why was I so blunt?

"…No, I don't think you do. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are…?"

"Harry Potter."

"Really? I know all about you."

"Just five seconds ago, you said you didn't know him!"

"Uh…"

"Ron Weasley," Ron prompted.

"Yes. Well Ron, I know Harry Potter by name, but not by sight."

"That explains it. Thanks."

"Pleasure. Anyway Harry, I'll need to be going. I need to see my sister. And you two need to get changed. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione left the room.

"So… what did you think?"

"I think it's weird. She stirs some faint memory within you, and yet neither of you know where exactly that memory came from."

"Yeah… I guess so."

* * *

I was standing in line for the Sorting.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall called on the register. Hermione walked onto the stage, turned and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was lowered onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione left the front of the hall, and sat down with two empty seats to either side.

"Granger, Amber!" I looked up. Amber walked towards the stool. At a distance, a redheaded girl, with a taller, shyer sister, named Amber? It was more than I dared hope.

_Please let it be the Amber I'm thinking of…_

She turned.

* * *

Yep, it was the Amber I was thinking of. Amber Granger, huh? Nice name.

She perched on the stool. Subconsciously, I crossed my fingers…

"GRYFFINDOR!" Good thing, too. It looked like Hermione really needed her sister. I was smiling in their direction for so long, I wasn't paying attention.

"Potter, Harry!" That got my attention. I got onto the stool in a hurry, and jammed the hat on my head.

_Hm… difficult, very difficult… Courage. Not too dim, either. A very just individual. And a thirst to prove yourself… you'd make a valuable anything._

_Really, Mr Sorting Hat? That's the first time anyone's called me valuable._

_First time, Mr Potter? I believe, not so deep down in there, there was a time before now._

_Someone… thought I was good for something?_

_That Granger girl. A very bright girl, eager to bring sunshine into the darkest of caves. She saw you, hanging on by a thread, and took pity on you. I don't normally confide the opinions of others while Sorting, but she actually asked if I could send the black-haired boy from the zoo to wherever she winds up._

_She asked that? How did she know I was here?_

_Her sister told her. She wasn't very pleased that her sister lied to you. I'd tread carefully around that one._

_Anything else you wish to tell me? Or can I go and meet Amber for the first time?_

_My apologies, Potter. I appear to have kept you far too long. It is time for me to Sort you. Seeing your best qualities, it wouldn't have taken Amber to get me to put you in _GRYFFINDOR!

Being directly under the Hat shouting that word wasn't a very comfortable experience. I took the Hat off, passed it to McGonagall, and went to sit down next to Amber.

* * *

The Sorting finished, Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"I have a few words to share with you before we begin our meal. They are: Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak!

"Thank you."

Everyone applauded as Dumbledore sat down, inviting the students to eat their meals.

"So, Amber, how have you been?"

"Oh, hi, uh…"

"Harry Potter, Amber. I told you that."

"Thanks, Hermione. Anyway, Harry, I've been somewhat worried. When I got the letter for Hogwarts, I was moping that you probably wouldn't be coming. Hermione, quite unusually, went to go look for you to see if you were indeed invited. I was over the moon."

"Glad someone's happy to know I exist. Can you pass the chips?"

"Sure thing. And what exactly is this business about people not caring about you?"

"Well, the Dursleys have virtually abused me for the past ten years. Unluckily, I doubt there's enough evidence for a trial."

"I hate when that happens. Anyone have the salt?"

"Why are you guys talking about side dishes and condiments in the middle of discussing abuse?"

"Because it's a very unpleasant subject. Gravy?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's precisely because it's unpleasant that it shouldn't be discussed so… so casually!" Hermione got up and sat down elsewhere.

"Are you OK, Amber? You look really pale…"

* * *

The first-years were being led to the dormitories by a school Prefect. In our case, it was Percy Weasley, brother to Ron. Glad for someone that wasn't a _complete_ stranger.

"Halt. There's a presence to be detected."

_Muohohahahahahaha…_

"I'm sure of it. PEEVES! Show yourself!" A portly man shimmered into existence to the left of the group. He would have been unnerving enough by that even without his lack of discernible legs.

"Hello there, mr perfect prefect. And, are these ickle firsties? Oh, what fun!" 'Peeves', as Percy had shouted, had adopted an oily cackle as his chosen mannerism. The words themselves fitted this vocal pattern. He charged at us.

It was to his incredible misfortune that he appeared to be charging in Hermione's direction. No one saw or heard precisely what happened, or how, but Peeves had suddenly appeared at Amber's feet, with barely enough focus to understand Amber's glare.

"No need for such a fuss, missus, my lady."

"Go away, Peeves." Amber was speaking with a tone I had heard once before: when scolding the Dursleys. Like that time, it had cowed the person she was pointing her rage at, and earned support from the surrounding crowd.

_So wait, does that make me as important to her as Hermione?_

_Don't count on that being a good thing until you get the measure of her._

**Yeah, some dexterity may be necessary. Only the bits where Amber isn't just another character in a scene make an appearance, but assume everything else in the books occurs unless it is directly obvious that it didn't.**

**Also here, this story is to be told from Harry's perspective only. Multiple perspectives only gets confusing. And most alternate perspectives you'll want are the chapters I've given. There will be a bonus section for other perspectives, but after I've finished all three of my current projects.**

**And, when Harry has a bond to Hermione's sister, it really is a challenge to figure out how to distance Hermione from Harry.**

**Neither can live while the other survives.**


	4. Fateful Halloween (Harry)

"Alrighty, class, today we will be trying out the Hover Charm for real." The diminutive Professor Flitwick's words were met with approval from the class. Flitwick suggested that the class group together in pairs for the assignment, as there weren't enough feathers for the class to have one apiece. I wound up with Amber. Ron landed with Hermione.

I had horrible luck trying to get the feather to rise. Amber looked at me pityingly, before taking my hand.

"Swish, and flick," she said, delicately moving my hand in the correct movement. As I said the incantation, the feather began to hover. Amber smiled at me, which broke my concentration.

"Oops," she giggled. I shrugged. I turned to look at Ron. He was waving his wand in a very haphazardly fashion.

"Stop, Ron. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're pronouncing it wrong. It's Win_gar_dium Levi_o_sa, not Levio_sa_."

"You do it, if you're so clever." Hermione shook away her sleeves, and pointed her wand at the feather. Amber turned to look as well.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The feather slowly but surely rose of the desk.

"Well done, Miss Granger! You're performed the spell admirably!"

* * *

"_It's Levi_o_sa, not Levio_sa. She's a nightmare, honestly!" Ron muttered to me out of the class.

"Ron, that may have not been the wisest policy, considering that she is standing _right behind you_!" I warned, as Hermione pushed past in a rush of tears.

"Now you've done it," I muttered. Amber pushed past as well, rushing to go comfort her sister. I chose not to hear the unusual clattering sound she left behind.

* * *

At least, until dinner that night.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Professor Quirrell panicked. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Thought you ought to know." He fell to the floor. Only then did the full impact of his words sink in. Everyone panicked.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore could always be counted on. "Thank you. Prefects, lead your house to the dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons." Everyone began their movements.

* * *

As Gryffindor and Ravenclaw climbed the tower, I thought of something.

"Amber! And Hermione! They don't know!" I told Ron hurriedly.

"Amber's a genius. She could hold off that troll no problem."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said a first year Ravenclaw behind me. He held up a wand. It was Amber's. It took us an unnaturally long time for us to realise that we had to go save the Grangers. And we had to go _now_.

* * *

As it was, we were barely in time. The troll was advancing on the two girls, coming scarily close. Hermione was sunk against the wall, Amber braced in front of her. She cast spells at the troll, but they didn't seem to do much to it.

"OI! PEA-BRAIN!" Ron yelled, throwing a pipe at the troll. It turned to the shout, and began to head towards us. The Ravenclaw rushed under its legs, and threw Amber's wand at her. Amber was grinning far to giddily at the boy to resume casting. I risked it.

I leaped towards the troll, reaching his chest. Gripping tighter, I climbed to his shoulders, and hung there loosely. My own wand was jammed up his nose, causing considerable pain to the beast. It roared, and plucked me off his back.

"DO SOMETHING!" Amber cried.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Who?" The Ravenclaw asked.

"ANYONE! ANYTHING!" Amber elaborated. Ron pulled out his wand. Almost divinely, Hermione went into instruction mode.

"Swish and flick," she ordered.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron cried. The troll's club was snatched away from his hands. The troll resorted to a different weapon: me.

He swung at Hermione. She screamed, and hit the wall, falling down and taking no further interest in the proceedings. Ron roared, turning towards Hermione.

That's when his concentration broke.

The club fell from the sky and landed on the troll's head. He fell to the ground, knocked out.

* * *

Amber was the first to speak.

"Is it… going to get up anytime soon?" she asked, terrified.

"Nope. Ron did a good job on it," I responded, pulling free from the troll's grip. Or at least, trying to. Amber pulled me away, while the Ravenclaw pulled my wand out of the troll's nose and passed it to me.

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem." Before I could ask any more from the Ravenclaw, the sounds of many heavy footfalls echoed down the corridor. The teachers. They must have heard the racket. McGonagall was the first to enter the room.

"My goodness… what happened here?" I looked at Amber nervously. She seemed to have caught stage fright. I took her hand to comfort her, and she squeezed it far more tightly.

"OK, Darion, why don't you explain?" Professor Flitwick suggested.

"Well, you see, Professors, Hermione didn't attend the Halloween feast. From my understanding, Ron had caused her to lose her composure. Amber followed her."

"Yes, this is all very well, but what are you three doing here?"

"When Professor Quirrell told us the troll had arrived, we began to do as you ordered, but it struck Harry that Hermione and Amber didn't know about the troll, and we all rushed to alert them and get them to Gryffindor Tower. It… was sort of bad luck the troll was here too."

"Very well, Darion. You may take leave."

"Do you mind terribly if I wait with the others?"

"…OK. I suppose it's only right. But first, let Professor McGonagall distribute what is fair."

"Thank you, Filius. Now, Potter, Weasley, and yes, Okima, for your true display of loyalty when one is in danger, you may have twenty points apiece. Weasley, for your… whatever it was, I must insist on taking five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You four, you may go. Aurora, may I have some help getting Miss Granger to the hospital wing?"

We left, letting Hermione go to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Wow, that was lucky. In hindsight, I didn't think we'd get sixty points."

"Thirty-five, Ron. Five off you, and twenty went to Ravenclaw."

"Oh."

"Anyway, nice to meet you two. My name is Darion Okima."

"Ronald Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Amber Granger."

"Very nice sounding, Amber. Maybe we should meet again."

"Sure, why not? It'd be nice to have another friend. Especially one outside of Gryffindor."

**I finished this story last night, actually. But what separates this late update from my others? The fact that, as soon as I saved my work, the computer crashed and it took immense effort just to get the machine shut down, let alone update something a thousand words in length.**

**Another fact: Darion was to have a much larger role in _Mystic Amber_. In mt earliest drafts, way before I learned I enjoyed writing, Darion's character was another member of Harry's group. I shot down that idea for the internet version, along with him being a Gryffindor. He's a Ravenclaw so I don't have to worry about adding another child to each dormitory.**

**And as for them being honest... let's face it, I can hardly think McGonagall of canon would have punished the three for the troll incident in the book. Everything Darion uses to justify the troll incident here is how the event played out. At least they got more points, hm?**

**Neither can live while the other survives.**


	5. Philosopher's Stone (Harry)

*SNORE*

The sound of Fluffy's snores was almost a physical force. Scratch that, it _was_ a physical force.

"So… we are going to put this thing to sleep by music?" Amber asked.

"Yes. And then I'm going in."

"I'll come too!"

"And you couldn't get us to not come with a three headed dog!"

"Ron, there is one of those!"

"Oh, sorry." Amber stepped forward. She closed her eyes, and began to hum. It was relatively quiet at first, before becoming gradually louder. Eventually, it reached sufficient volume to be heard over Fluffy's growls and started to put the beast to sleep.

"Amber, what song is that? I've never heard that before…" Hermione asked. Amber, naturally, couldn't answer. I stepped forward, shifting Fluffy's paw to uncover the trapdoor underneath. I unlocked the door, and jumped in. A loud thud, followed by two more of decreasingly lower pitches, meant that Ron, Hermione, and Amber followed in quick succession, in that order.

"Lucky this plant is here. Otherwise we might have fallen to our dooms." Amber smiled, nudging the plant.

"Amber! I thought you were the practical one! This is _Devil's Snare_!" Hermione struggled up to the walls; in shock that the others were too far gone to try to follow suit.

"Really, Hermione? Great! So we _did_ fall to our dooms. If only Darion were here… he'd set this thing alight no problem!"

"AMBER! ARE YOU _INSANE_?" I roared. Amber reached for her wand, but Hermione got there first.

"_Incendio Hydrolentus_!" casted Hermione. Her trademark bluebell flames issued from her wand, alighting in the exact centre of me, Ron and Amber. The Devil's Snare recoiled, allowing us our freedom.

"Thanks, Hermione. That's why I keep you around."

* * *

The next room was decorated with birds of some description. We tried to make our way across the room without attracting their attention. But the effort was futile. There was simply no getting past the door at the other end.

I turned from the door in frustration. The ceiling caught my attention. Or rather, the birds. Birds didn't… sparkle…

"Those aren't birds! I'd bet that those are keys of some sort. There has to be some key in there that'll unlock that door."

"Perfect spotting, Harry!"

"But how do we get up there? Harry, no offence mate, but you're not getting up there." Hermione wandered around the room. She emerged from behind a pillar to hold out a broomstick.

"Now you're getting up there." I kicked from the ground, and combed the objects.

"They're literal keys. What kind am I looking for?"

"The doorknob is old, silver, and a touch rusty. Any keys that match that description?" I combed the swarm.

"Yep. And I'm about to catch it," I told Ron, catching the key. I dived down, and passed the key to Amber, the nearest one to the door. She shoved the key in the lock, opening the door and allowing us passage.

* * *

The next room was full of towering statues. Due to the semi-darkness, none of us could make out what the statues were of.

"The door! It's right over there!" Hermione called, pointing.

"I dunno… it seems all too easy… _Lumos_!" Amber waved her wand around the room. Ron took vast interest in the statues in the now lit room, but no one else recognized any sort of challenge. Ron took a step towards a statue, and pressed his hand to it. It sprung to life.

"Oh, Mr Statue, sir, what exactly would this puzzle be?" Ron asked. The statue gave a sweeping gesture, and the room lit up much better than Amber's _Lumos_ did. Ron finally recognized the room.

"It's a chessboard."

"Does anyone here know how to win chess?"

"Do dragons lay eggs? OK, Hermione, you take the queenside castle. Harry, the nearer bishop. Amber, you can be the queen. And I'll be a knight." We hopped onto the dedicated pieces. A lump rose in my throat. Next to me, Amber whispered the same doubt I had.

"What if we lose? What if we get taken?"

* * *

Chess, to the undedicated, is a very boring game to be narrated. I'll just fast forward to the game's climax, if that's OK with you. Three, two, one…

Ron drummed his fingers on the horse's mane. He observed the board, looking for an opening. Both queens' faces turned to him.

"That's it! I've got to be taken!" Ron said.

"RON! NO! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY!"

"That's chess, Hermione. You have to make sacrifices. I don't like this anymore than you do, but it's the only way. Harry, once I make my move, the queen will make hers. When I do, move to G5. You'll checkmate the king." I nodded. In perhaps the most badass way of calling your move:

"Knight to H3." The knight's movements were painfully slow. Since all three of us were in the middle of the board, we could just watch as the queen took deliberate steps towards Ron. She unsheathed her blade.

*SMASH*

Hermione's scream was unheard over the cacophony of the knight falling into pieces, Ron being trapped under the rubble.

"Bishop to G5," I called. The bishop moved to the space. The opposing king's sword dropped to my feet. Abandoning restraint, Hermione leaped off the castle and ran to Ron's side.

"Ron! RON! Are you OK? Say something! Anything!" Hermione's panicked shouts were painful. Amber dropped a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Hermione, if it's too painful for you, you can stay here with Ron."

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks for your thoughtfulness…"

"Amber, you coming or staying?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Knew you'd say that… somehow."

* * *

After skipping the room afterwards, which contained only a knocked-out troll, we emerged in a very peaceful room. It was sort of like… well, it had a sophisticated charm. The reminder we were in a puzzle to get to the next room were the two fires that sprung up once we left the doormat. The fire nearest to us was a vivid purple. The one opposite was jet black.

"Now what? What is it that we must accomplish to get past… or even out?"

"Let me think, Harry…" Amber inspected the table lain before us. I noted it too, as it was the only feature in the room. It was long, with seven bottles of varied shapes and sizes along the row. Amber spotted a piece of parchment on the table, and read it aloud.

_Danger lies before you,  
While safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you,  
Whichever you will find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your search, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you want to move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you can clearly see, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_And finally, the second on the left and second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Amber looked up, grinning with glee. I didn't see why.

"What is it?"

"This isn't a magic barrier… it's a logic gate. A true 'puzzle'. A lot of wizards haven't an ounce of logic: They'd be stuck here forever!"

"But so will we, wouldn't we?"

"Harry, logic was my favourite Muggle subject. I know my way around a puzzle like this." Amber took out a spare bit of parchment, and drew up a table. She placed symbols in each box.

"Found it. That bottle should take you forward, to the Stone." She indicated the smallest bottle.

"That's hardly one swallow…" I said, resigned. "Well, which is the bottle that would take you back?" Amber indicated the rounded potion at one end. I reached for it.

"No, Harry!" Amber said.

"What? Did you make an error?"

"No… I want you to go forward."

"What? But you're the better mage!"

"Me? Cleverness and ingenuity? No. There are more important things. Friendship… bravery… and Harry, be careful." Amber took a step forward.

"Wait, what?" I got out, before Amber pulled me into a kiss. She released me, smiling.

"Well… here goes." I took a sip from the bottle.

"I got it right, didn't I?"

"Yes… it's like ice."

"Then get in before it wears off!" I did so.

* * *

I was shocked to see who and what was here. In the room's centre was the Mirror of Erised. In front of it was

"YOU!" I roared.

"Me." Quirrell stated.

"But… Snape…"

"Ah, yes, Potter… Professor Snape. Wandering the halls of the castle like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who could possibly suspect p-p-p-p-poor st-st-st-st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"It can't be… Snape tried to kill me…"

"No, no, my dear boy. _I_ tried to kill you. And I would have succeeded, had that good-for-nothing Granger girl not knocked me over on her way to sabotage Snape muttering his little counter curse!"

"Snape… wanted to save me?"

"Yes, he did. Now, be quiet, boy, while I examine this mysterious mirror. It holds the key to getting the Stone… but how do I get it?" Quirrell's question was rhetorical, but he received an answer.

_Use the boy…_

"COME HERE, POTTER!" I walked up to the mirror, wandering what I'd see in the mirror. Previously, it had been me with my family, up to and including my long lost sister, but Amber's kiss still had me a little confused.

"Well, Potter… what is your heart's desire? What does the Mirror reflect?" I gazed into it. There was a Harry Potter staring right back at me. He winked, and I saw, from behind Professor Quirrell, Amber emerge. She smiled at me, and kissed Harry on the cheek. She pulled from her pocket what appeared to be the Philosopher's Stone. She beamed, and gave it to Harry. Harry then put it in his pocket. Somehow, something heavy landed in my pocket.

_I have the Stone!_

"Tell me, Harry? What did you just see?" I had to get away. I decided on the truth… or at least a part of it.

"I saw Amber kissing me. She seemed very happy." Quirrell slowly nodded, and I began my escape.

_He lies… He conceals…_

"Tell the TRUTH! The WHOLE truth."

"Amber… also gave me the Philosopher's Stone. She must know where to find it."

_Let us speak… face to face…_

"Master, you are not strong enough. If Granger arrives…"

_I have strength enough for this…_

Professor Quirrell turned to face me. He slowly unravelled his ever-present turban, and let it drop to the ground. Reflected in the mirror was perhaps the most disgusting thing I had ever seen.

"Voldemort…"

_Yes… see what I have become… see what I must do to survive… a mere shadow… living off others… but not for long… give me the Stone that lies in your pocket…_

He knew. He knew.

_Don't be a fool… Give me the Stone, and we can do extraordinary things… that Granger girl you mentioned… your parents… they would be yours for the asking… just give me the Stone…_

"NEVER!"

_Hahaha… Bravery… your parents had it too… they died trying to shield you… now give me the Stone… unless you want them to have died in vain…_

I turned and ran, hoping to get the Stone out of Voldemort's grasp. Quirrell snapped his fingers, and the door was blocked. Escape was no longer an option. I turned back to face Voldemort. He was upon me, and was inches away from the Stone. I grabbed Quirrell's wrist.

"AHHH!" Somehow, my mere grip was causing him immense pain.

_What now, imbecile?_

"My hands… my hands…"

_Then kill him, fool, and be done!_

Quirrell raised his wand, but I pressed my hands to his face. Quirrell failed to panic nearly as much, and shoved me away. Strained from the effort, I fell to the ground, knowing I had failed.

* * *

Where might I me? There was only the vaguest hint at my surroundings: a golden pinprick of light. I blinked a couple of times. Dumbledore came into focus, as did Amber.

"Sir! I'm sorry! Voldemort got the Stone! I failed! Amber, please forgive me!"

"Calm down, Harry. Voldemort did not get the Stone."

"Of course he didn't! I'm worried about Voldemor_t_ here!"

"Enough, Harry. Your young flower is correct. Voldemort does not have the Stone."

"But sir, I collapsed. The door was blocked and no one was in the room but him. How could he not have the Stone?"

"Well…"

"Amber?"

"Harry, I wasn't trying to go behind your back. But just before I drank the backwards potion, I heard you argue with Quirrell. I… eavesdropped long enough to hear Voldemort. Apparently, I could enter the room quiet enough for no one to notice. When you collapsed, I… killed Quirrell. A dark fog got away. I take it that was Voldemort?"

"Yes, Amber. That was Voldemort. Or at least, what remains of him. But enough about Voldemort. Let's consume these excellent treats given to you by the student body."

"But sir, the Stone…"

"Failed to distract you. Ah well. What is it you'd like to know? I shall of course, offer only the truth. Should I feel that the question is not on the grounds for you to hear, I shall tell you so. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well… what happened to the Stone?"

"Me and Nicholas had a nice chat, and agreed it was for the best if it were destroyed. Unlimited supplies of gold and life! The two things humans desire above all else! Naturally, humans desire precisely what is wrong for them…"

"And… Voldemort mentioned that my parents died trying to shield me… why would Voldemort want me dead?"

"Alas, Harry, a question I may not answer. The truth is a harsh mistress, and this question has an answer that you are not ready to hear. In time… you shall hear it eventually."

"And one more…"

"Just the one?"

"Just the one. How did I get the Stone from the Mirror?"

"I'm glad that was the question. It was one of my more brilliant ideas. Only someone who wanted the Stone found, but not used, could lay claim to it. Very well, I shall take leave. Unless… I sense, Harry, that there was something else?"

"Well… when I got the Stone, it was Amber who gave it to me in the Mirror. Did that… mean anything?" Dumbledore gave a meaningful glance at Amber.

"As to that, I cannot be sure. I suspect that, deep down, you wanted her to find the Stone. Maybe to better defend it? We can never know. Come, Amber. Leave Harry to his food. Darion and Hermione miss you very much." The two left the room, leaving me very conflicted. Did I really want Amber's company? Or did I prefer it when she left me be? Both extremes had their flaws.

**After saying I was done with the _Philosopher's Stone _portion of events, I realised it wouldn't be fitting if I didn't have the book's climax. And plus, the Amber*Harry fluff is kind of necessary to mention, because it is a big part of later stories, and it's better to show this happen rather than mention it in passing.**

**And yes, this is over two thousand five hundred words. For the ending. Of the shortest book. If I went with Plan A and wrote the entire book into this story, there'd be no updates for it.**

**Is it wrong that I was only a few lines shy of having the poem in this story _memorized_?**

**Neither can live while the other... survives.**


	6. A Revision (Harry)

Not for the first time, I was annoyed with my life at Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon making threats regarding Hedwig, the Dursleys treating me as if I had a life threatening ailment, and no mail from my friends. Ron had all but said "I will send you a letter" and it was out of character for Amber to neglect me, considering she _had_ sent mail _before we knew each other well_.

Yeah, there was probably something wrong. If the Dursleys let me anywhere near a phonebook, I'd look up Amber's address.

* * *

"Quick, boy! Upstairs. NOW! My clients are here, and you could very well break our deal!" Vernon's logic never failed to confuse me. Sadly, I had no choice but to follow his stupidity.

"Remember, boy… one sound…" I nodded. I entered my room, only to find an unexpected occupant.

"Harry Potter… such an honour to meet you!" said the weird-looking thing sitting on my bed. I began to phrase a question, and blurted out a different one.

"Who exactly are you?" I had been planning on asking his species.

"Me, sir? Dobby. Dobby the house-elf." That answered that question.

"Not to be rude or anything, but this isn't the time or place for a house elf in my bedroom," I told it. Downstairs, I heard a faint sing-song voice ask a question. My aunt gave a very sharp refusal.

"But we could always make it the time. What's on your mind, Dobby?"

"Ah, sir… the tale is long, and Dobby suspects that Harry Potter seeks the short version. In short: _Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year_."

Millions of thoughts crossed my mind instantaneously. I decided on expressing the one my mind deemed most important.

"Amber."

Second, maybe.

"Hogwarts is my home!"

"But alas, Harry Potter must not go there. He is too great, too noble, to lose. There is a plot. A plot to make the most terrible things happen within its walls."

"Well, then, if that's the case, it is far more important for me to go. Don't you see? Amber, Ron, Hermione… they could be easy prey for Sir Plotter!" Dobby gave nervous starts every time I mentioned a name. Before I could elaborate, I heard Uncle Vernon. I hid Dobby behind a dresser.

"What the devil are you doing up here?"

"Going off the deep end. I've heard that's hard to control."

"Still, you have just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke…"

"Something tells me that I just did you a favour, if that's the case." Vernon eyed me shrewdly.

"One more sound, and you'd wish you'd never been born…" He left.

"See what I mean? I don't belong here. I could do better saving the others! They're my friends!"

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?"

"…Yeah. It's very suspect that Amber wouldn't write to me, _isn't it_? Tell me Dobby… what do you know about my letters being intercepted?"

Dobby had the look of a five year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He slowly removed from his loincloth the letters from Ron, Hermione, Amber, Darion, Hagrid and some other feminine handwriting.

"Give them here… properly sanitized."

"NO! Harry Potter may only look upon these when he promises not to return. He is in grave peril!"

"NO! Give them here!" Dobby chose to do the opposite: run from the room, and jump down the staircase. He levitated Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, and sent it crashing, vanishing with a cheeky smile.

* * *

"Now what sort of racket was that- WOAH!" A motherly woman entered the room, slipped on the pudding, and fell onto her back. She began to scream in agony. The sound was horrible to my ears, and yet sounded familiar…

"Mrs Granger? Whatever may be the problem?"

"She has a very crippling allergy to cake."

"So… we get the deal signed, and send Mrs Granger to the hospital?"

"You selfish jerk. Daddy, take Mommy to the hospital. Don't worry about me. You can take Hermione if you wish." I don't know what to say about that sentence. Uncle Vernon's clients were the _Grangers_.

_So a girl you've been crushing on is in your house._

_It's not mine. There really isn't much of me, and the Dursleys wouldn't embarrass me the ways a normal parent might._

_But still, they probably mentioned you…_

"Harry! I thought I recognised these three dunderheads!"

_No they didn't._

"Wait, do you know this waste of space?" Uncle Vernon was lucky that Amber could not, under wizarding law, cast a spell upon him to express her rage.

"Harry, cover your ears." I did so, and she let out a shrill whistle. The Dursleys clasped their hands to their ears, and ran upstairs.

"Was that necessary?"

"Nah, that was a side effect. _This _is the main course." A white owl flew through the window, and perched upon Amber's finger.

"Meet Willow. She's our ticket out of here."

"Huh?" Amber took out a piece of parchment, and wrote a hurried note. She tied it to Willow's leg, and sent her outside.

"Get your stuff. We're crashing this place."

* * *

Within thirty minutes, I had managed to get my trunk out from Vernon's hiding place. Amber nodded, and went out of the house. There was a conversation, and two Ambers came back in.

Wait, one Amber. The second was younger. Just as cute, though.

"Hi, Harry!" the younger one called.

"Hi… uh…" I began, before looking at the older one for input.

"Ginny Weasley." Instantly, I was reminded of Ron.

"Hi, Ginny. You look very cute."

"Tha-thanks…" Ginny turned a furious shade of red, and held out her hand. I took it, looking between Amber and Ginny. I'm sure there's a joke or a true purpose behind meeting Ginny, but one thing was for sure: Amber's not letting in on the secret.

**Random? Yes. Spontaneous? Would you believe me if I said no?**

**Anyway, the thoughts... well... the whole Amber/Ginny dynamic, for one. That thing is something I've recently thought of, and something I've been on the fence about. And it'll introduce something potential for this story. Future readers, this will come into effect in two chapters, so check the chapter thingy.**

**Basically, I have plans to introduce the perspective shifts into the story ****_tied in _with this one. I'll miss out on a pun opportunity, but as I seem to have forgotten the pun, this doesn't matter. If I do, the chapter after next will be the first perspective shift (future readers, you know this, and of course, I envy you). Feel free to voice your opinions on the matter, people of the present, when chapter 8 isn't released. If I'm lucky, I'll be addicted to the ending of _Legend of the Oina_, giving enough time to me to make a decision... and then focus exclusively on this story! Chapter 6 and we're going back to basics already! I was expecting Book 6 for me to finish the other stories!**

**Neither can live while the other survives.**


	7. Diagon Alley (Harry)

"Yer a mess, Harry… Skulking around Knockturn Alley? Dodgy place…"

"I gathered that, Hagrid… but what were you doing down there?"

"Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent. They're ruining the school cabbages." I nodded, and turned away from Hagrid. Amber had come rushing up at that moment.

"How's it going, Harry?" she asked.

"Good. How are you… two?" Ginny had followed Amber.

"I'm doing fine. Dad didn't raise too many eyebrows. Mum's still in hospital, but she'll be back on her feet before I return to Hogwarts," Amber responded. Ginny just smiled and nodded. She hadn't said much around me.

"Well, if you girls are here, then maybe you can show Harry where the Weasleys are?"

"Sure thing, Hagrid."

* * *

Amber and Ginny were holding both my hands as they made their way towards the Weasley family… and Darion.

"Harry! My goodness, I hoped you'd only gone one grate too far," Mrs Weasley said, beating the dust and soot from me. She also gave an odd glance in Ginny's direction, but made no comment as to exactly what disturbed her.

"So where did you end up?" George asked.

"Knockturn Alley," I stated.

"Brilliant! We've never been allowed!" Fred said.

"I shouldn't think so. When I have kids, I wouldn't let them set foot in there. Got to remember to thank Hagrid again next time I see him," I elaborated. Fred looked aghast, but everyone else nodded fervently.

"We'll split up, shall we? Who's going where?" Mr Weasley interrupted.

"OK, well here's my take: Mr and Mrs Weasley, you go take Ginny to get her basics: robes, a wand, et cetera. That is the most pressing issue. As for the books… well, we should probably wait for everyone. Nine sets of seven books? That's 63 tomes! Let's face it: that's a joint effort. We'll meet you back here in an hour." Hermione had gone into full teaching mode.

"Agreed. Not one step down Knockturn Alley!" Mrs Weasley added.

* * *

After an hour, all eleven of us ventured towards Flourish and Blotts for all the Lockhart books and Ginny's basics. Coincidentally, who else would be present but _Gilderoy Lockhart himself_ doing a book signing?

The eleven of us crowded into the already stuffed bookshop to take a glance at the legendary figure. He swept into the room.

"'Scuse me, this is for the Daily Prophet!" a pockmarked wizard stated, shoving past Ron to get to Lockhart.

"Big deal," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes. Lockhart looked up for the speaker… and spotted me. He reached forward, grabbed my sleeve, and pulled me to his side.

First mistake. He failed to notice the fact I was holding the hands of two girls. Second mistake, he knocked Amber against the desk he was standing behind, and nearly hit Ginny as well, if it weren't for her reflexes. I let go of her, and she took Amber away to help her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts, he sought only to purchase copies of my wonderful autobiography, _Magical Me_, which I present to him, free of charge, he had no idea that he would be the catalyst of an announcement I have been _dying_ to make.

"You see, ladies and gentlemen, Professor Dumbledore has begged me to take up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

_Who does this guy think he is?_

_Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, First Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and Five Times Winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award._

_OK, what else?_

_Well… oh, right. I'm going to go with narcissist, and then every single synonym for idiot I can think of. Closely followed by attractive._

…

_I get that a lot._

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ginny nodded, but gestured to Amber's head. A large bruise was beginning to form.

"This is going to suck. Here, you can take these. I'll buy my own…"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" I turned. Yes, that voice belonged to my biggest enemy… Malfoy. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, you twitchy ferret! In case you haven't noticed, that simpleton knocked Amber _unconscious_. I don't think he gives a fiddle about that fiasco," Ginny said. Her gaze was unnerving. Paradoxically, I enjoyed seeing this Ginny.

"Look, Potter… you've got yourself a _harem_!"

"Now, now, Draco…" Never before could I associate the alleviation of Malfoy with imminent doom. A man resembling Draco strongly had gently pushed the boy aside.

"Well, well, Mr Potter."

"I don't believe we've met."

"Lucius Malfoy. Draco is my son. Now tell me… what exactly _are_ you doing with girls like Granger and Weasley? Surely, as the Boy who Lived, there are much greater pickings?"

"Please make the monkey stop talking…" Amber muttered in her daze.

"If you'll excuse us, Mr Malfoy, we really need to get going." Lucius glanced once more at Amber, and nodded. Even he was not as heartless as to let a pretty girl succumb to a head wound in public.

…_I have such a wonderful opinion of him, don't I?_

_Yes, yes you do. Now where is the nearest exit?_

"Harry! There you are! We've been looking for you! Listen, what happened?"

"Arthur Weasley?" Lucius looked very forbidding.

"Lucius…"

"Dear me… all those raids… are they paying you overtime?" He picked up one of Ginny's second hand books. "Obviously not. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of-"

Arthur had leaped at him before he could finish the sentence. Ginny looked horror-struck. I nudged my arm around her waist, and she blushed.

"Thanks, Harry. But why would-"

"Draco is nasty. It obviously came from the father."

The fight was broken up as swiftly as it was started. Lucius had taken a hold of Ginny's copy of _Travels With Trolls_. He spared it only a contemptuous glance before slamming it into Darion's chest.

"Come, Draco. We must be off."

**What have we learned? Well, Ginny trusts Harry, Lockhart is an idiot, and Darion hangs around.**

**In all seriousness, I watched the _Chamber of Secrets_ recently. If memory serves, no important scene was cut from the movie, so I have the rest of the _Chamber of Secrets_ planned. The next chapter _will_ be a perspective shift, then two more chapters, and then the awesome scene I've been looking forward to.**

**But a slight word of warning: I have two Creative Writing pieces to work on. I will give _Legend of the Oina_ a glanceover, due to the impending goodness, _Tale of Two Geniuses_ (I do have something upstairs) will receive as much attention as normal, and _Mystic Amber _will continue to haunt my dreams. That will be about it until Creative Writing is done.**

**Neither can live while the other survives...**


	8. Working as a Team (Amber)

"Hi, Ginny. I was worried you wouldn't make it," I said, smiling at Ginny. The young girl was pretty much my shadow since we first met, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hi, Amber. Harry and Ron came after me…"

"…They didn't make it, did they?" I read the disappointment right off her face.

"Sucks to be them."

"Yeah… Ginny, we should get a compartment."

"Of course."

* * *

We took our seats in an empty compartment, soon to be followed by Hermione, Darion, and a young blond girl.

"Who's she, Darion?"

"Her name is Luna Lovegood."

"She doesn't live all that far from my place…"

"Yes, you're Ginny Weasley. I believe we do know each other, even if only in passing…"

"Pardon my manners. My name is Amber Granger. And this is my sister, Hermione." I gestured to Hermione, who blushed furiously.

"So what happened to Harry and Ron?"

* * *

"Ginny… I can tell."

"Amber, not in front of everyone."

"I can't wait that long. You know it, too. You're crushing on Harry!"

"And why is it such a big deal?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone looked at Luna.

"Amber is crushing on Harry, too. It's written all over her face."

"…I didn't know it was that obvious."

"Oh, it's not. I'm just an expert at this stuff."

"OK… now listen, Ginny…"

"You and Harry will never get together, you should get your head out of the clouds and look for something a touch more realistic. Mum delivered nearly the exact same rant."

"No. Not in the slightest."

"…You encourage me and him? But aren't you two…

"Probably. I really couldn't say. But Ginny, hear this: I want you to help Harry in addition to me helping him."

"How can she help? No offence to you, Ginny, but Amber and Harry's relationship is blooming!"

"You never know what the future holds. Somehow, I don't quite see me and Harry getting married."

"…Don't talk about uncertainty, and then try to predict something. You come off as a hypocrite like that."

* * *

"Hey, Harry. Where were you yesterday?" Ginny asked Harry.

"We flew here by the Weasley's Ford Anglia."

"So that wasn't a rumour?"

"Sadly, no. We couldn't get past the barrier. And it was a terrible idea to begin with."

Just then, a flat-faced owl swooped down across to our seats, dropped a scarlet envelope, and swerved right back out the wall.

"That had to hurt."

"Not as much as that will…" Ron stared at the scarlet envelope as if it were carrying some dreadful disease.

"What on _earth_ could possibly be dreadful out of a letter? A few harsh words? They don't work well on paper."

"That's what wizards thought, as well," Ron told me. He opened the letter.

RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR? I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK! AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! YOU AND HARRY BOTH COULD HAVE DIED! IMAGINE WHAT THAT WOULD PUT GINNY THROUGH! OR EVEN WHAT IT IS PUTTING HER THROUGH! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER _TOE_ OUT OF LINE, YOU ARE COMING STRAIGHT HOME!

"So that was what a scarlet envelope could bring. Remind me to block my ears next one," I said, as if the letter hadn't brought every eye to our seats. Ginny was staring at the letter shamefacedly.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"…If it's any comfort to you, I'm not going through psychological trauma. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to class." Ginny left without a further word.

"Choose your tone more wisely in future, Harry. I don't want you to lose her."

**Welcome to Hogwarts the second time. Now with twice the chapters between the entrance and the climax!**

**No, seriously, this is my first Amber chapter. Probably should have put the ending in Harry's POV, but I don't know how I want to format perspective shifts. If they aren't in the chapter titles, I figured it out.**

**And why a double update? Internet crashed. Finished them both today, so they aren't too glaring... I hope.**

**Neither can live while the other survives.**


	9. Out to Lunch: Back at Duel (Ginny)

"Gather round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent."

"Full of himself, isn't he?" Amber asked. We nodded. It was an opinion we had formed together without any sort of doubt. The moron seemed to have very little knowledge of what we said to him.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has sportingly agreed to let me show but a little of my talents. For this demonstration, I have an assistant. Professor Snape." He gestured, and Snape somehow appeared where he was gesturing. Or we weren't paying attention to his entrance.

"He claims to know a thing or two about duelling, so this might get interesting. Now, I don't want you youngsters to worry… you'll still have your Potion's Master when I'm through with him. Never fear."

_Only because you're guaranteed failure._

_Now, now, let's be somewhat optimistic… ninety-nine precent chance._

_And the one?_

_Snape's mercy._

_He's doomed._

"Now, we are holding our wands in the accepted casting positions. On the count of three, we will cast our first spell. None of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"More's the pity," Harry, Ron and Darion said simultaneously. Amber shrugged.

"Eh, too much hassle to kill him. I'm still working on how best to discredit him."

"Three."

"The killing's started."

"Two."

"Maiming, Harry."

"One."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Snape cried. A jet of red light blasted from his wand, and hit Lockhart straight in the chest. His wand flew right out of his hand, and landed next to me. I resisted the urge to snap it, thinking that it wouldn't stop him being a fool.

"Excellent plan to show them that Professor Snape. That was the Disarming Charm. I've lost my wand… thank you, Miss Patil. Though, if you don't mind me bragging, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do, and had I wanted to stop you, it would have been too easy…"

"Perhaps it would be best to teach the students _how_ to shield themselves from unfriendly spells, Mister Lockhart?" Snape's tone of voice, and the use of the word 'Mr', was so upstaging of the ignoramus that it was hard to not be on his side.

"…Excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. I was _just _thinking that. Let's have a volunteer for this demonstration… Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

"Miss Weasley is far too shy around Mr Potter for the demonstration to contain the correct heart. She or Potter could get sent to the hospital wing in a matchbox."

_How dare he broadcast my crush to the whole school?!_

_You don't do that well enough on your own._

_Are you being sarcastic?_

_Actually, yes._

I looked up after I had regained my composure. Harry and Malfoy had just finished bowing, and were preparing to begin the duel. Snape whispered something in Malfoy's ear. Lockhart whispered something in Harry's, and then dropped his wand. Something shot up my spine.

_Sorry, I've got idiots working overtime in the hormone department._

_Huh?_

"_Serpensortia!_" Malfoy had cast his spell, and a snake issued from his wand, dropping to the floor with a thud. I was petrified. In the metaphorical sense.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me, Professor Snape. _Alarte Ascendare!_" The snake, instead of disappearing, shot into the air, and dropped to the floor.

I don't know what I was doing. I couldn't help but do it. I shouted, "Leave him alone!" Harry cried, "Get back!" at the exact same time. The snake looked between us, confused. It slithered backwards a few inches.

"_Vipera Evanesca_," Snape murmured, destroying the snake. But all eyes were on me and Harry.

"What are you playing at?" was echoed around the room. I felt my brother pull on my arm, and dragged me urgently. I knew that Amber had Harry.

* * *

"You're a Parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"Wait, what did you call me, Ron?" I responded, furious.

"A Parselmouth. You can talk to snakes." I looked at Ron, completely befuddled.

"Listen, Ginny… I know this seems hard to believe, but this is bad," Amber told us.

"Why? I was only trying to defend Harry!"

"And I thank you for that, Ginny."

"OK, I'm going to put this easily… do you know why the symbol of Slytherin House is?" Darion asked.

"…Because snakes are cunning and easily escape from their crimes?"

"Because Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. The ability is incredibly rare: the whole school's going to think you two are Slytherin's great-great-great grandchildren or something," Hermione pointed out.

"But we're not!"

"No. You'd be much further than around five generations."

"You miss my point, Darion!"

"Listen, Harry, Ginny… I know this sounds bad, but you'll find your statement hard to prove. Salazar lived over a thousand years ago. It'll be impossible to trace his descendants."

**Any reason for Ginny over Harry? No. I just wanted a Ginny chapter sooner than normal. She has a few limitations that Harry and Amber don't, so she needs all the mollycoddling she can get (pun intended).**

**Random fact of the day: I got an immunization sprung upon me today. Not only did I miss out on Creative Writing, but the thing hurts like all benadeel. Never follow in my footsteps: keep well informed about all needles you are on the receiving end of.**

**And, in advance, I might update the next chapter today. I have over two hours. The fact it'll be long may not matter: look how fast I read. Or not. You can't see how fast I read.**

**Neither can live while the other survives.**


	10. When Monsters Attack (Harry)

"Good luck, Harry." The three words were simple. But coming from Ginny, they meant far more than I would have ever expected. She was still walking with us, but for me, we were a long way away.

_Blood… time to kill… let me rip… tear… destroy…_

Everyone froze except for Ron.

"What?"

"I just realised… Darion, Amber, we need to get to the library!"

"Right on your tail. You three can go on ahead."

"And I need to go use the ladies'. Be right there."

Me and Ron looked at each other.

"I will never understand why you stick around those two."

* * *

The Gryffindor Lions prepared to enter the Quidditch pitch. But before we could mount our brooms, Professor McGonagall ran out to the pitch as well.

"This match has been cancelled. All students are to make their way to their common rooms," she said via a magical megaphone.

"Potter… come with me. There is something you need to see. Ron, too."

I feared the worst… I could see it in my mind's eye. Ginny and Amber, torn apart, defending each other to the very end.

* * *

As it was, I wasn't that far off the mark. Which meant that it was close to my nightmares. Not too comforting.

"They were found near the library…" Professor McGonagall told us. We were too shocked to do more than stare.

Hermione, Darion and Amber. All petrified. Their stares were like stone. I sat down on Amber's bed, and traced her forehead with my thumb.

_I was counting on you, Amber… don't worry. No matter what the cost, I must find the bastard who attacked you and tear his head off._

"Harry… listen to me." The voice was so soft that for a moment, I thought Amber was speaking. Then I looked up, and saw that Ginny had sat on Amber's other side.

"We're in this together. We always were."

* * *

"All students are to be under the constant supervision of a teacher. No student has permission to leave their common room after six in the evening. There will be no extra-curricular activities." Every Gryffindor hung to Professor McGonagall's words.

"And I shall tell you this. Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught… it is likely that the school will be closed. Any information that shall lead to the capture of the Heir of Slytherin should be confided in a teacher as soon as possible."

She left the room on that macabre note, leaving the Gryffindor's in a huge discussion. I took Ron and Ginny, and sat in a private corner.

"We do know one thing: Tom Riddle showed me that Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets last time. That means he knows how to get into the Chamber of Secrets. We have an opening."

"But you heard McGonagall. We aren't allowed out of Gryffindor Tower except for class."

"I think it's time to take my dad's old Cloak out again."

* * *

That night, I took Ron and Ginny to Hagrid's hut under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak.

*Knock* *Knock*.

"Who's there? I warn you… I'm armed."

"It's me, Hagrid. And I brought a couple extras. We need to talk."

"Come in, then."

Hagrid looked like he was under siege. His eyes darted around, as if looking for eavesdroppers, he never let his crossbow get more than five feet away, and he paid little attention to the tea he was preparing.

"Hagrid. This may come as a sensitive subject, but what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Ginny asked. Her words did not hint that we knew about the last attacks. But her eyes did.

"You see, the thing about that is…"

*Knock* *Knock*.

"Under the Cloak. Now."

It didn't occur to us for a second to disobey. Ginny latched onto my arm, and Ron put all three of us under the Cloak's fine weave. Hagrid nodded, and opened the door.

"Good evening, Rubeus. May we come in?"

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore entered the room, followed by a man sporting a lime green bowler hat.

"That's Dad's boss: Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic!"

Ginny kicked him the same time I elbowed him.

"Minister Fudge? What are you doing here?"

"Bad business, Hagrid. Bad business. I had to come. That's five Muggle-borns petrified now. No more standing around. The Ministry must act."

"Act? I appreciate the vote of confidence, but why are you telling me?"

"A temporary measure… and should the culprit be caught, you will be pardoned with a full apology…"

"Wait, what?"

"Cornelius, I have to say… Hagrid has my full confidence."

"Look, Hagrid's record is against him. I have no choice but to take him."

"Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban!"

"As I said… a temporary measure."

*Knock* *Knock*.

"Now who else could be coming at this hour?"

It was Lucius Malfoy. Ginny tightened her grip, and I gave her a grip of my own.

"Get outta my house!"

"Hagrid, let me assure you that I have no pleasure at being inside your… wait, this is a house? Anyway, I called at the school and was told the headmaster was here."

"And what is it that you want from me, Lucius?"

"I am merely here representing the Board of Governors. And I have here a letter for you. It is the formal notice of your expulsion from Hogwarts. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid that we feel you're… losing your touch. How many attacks? Three more this afternoon? Deary me, at this rate, there'll be no more Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts."

"How many of those governors did you have to threaten and blackmail, Malfoy?"

"Dear me. I would recommend not losing your temper to the Azkaban guards. They do not like the taste of temper."

"But still, take Dumbledore away? Take him away, and the Muggle-borns don't stand a snowball's chance in Gubraithian fire. You mark my words, there'll be killin's next!"

"Relax, Rubeus. If the governors wish my removal, I shall of course step aside."

"No!"

"But… you will find that I have not truly left the school unless none remain loyal to me. You will also find that help will be given at Hogwarts to those that… ask for it."

"Admirable sentiments. We will miss your methods of management. And I hope your successor will be able to prevent any… _killin's._"

Dumbledore and Malfoy left the room.

"If anyone was looking fer some stuff, all they would have to do would be to follow the spiders. That's it. I'm off."

Hagrid and Fudge followed. We whipped off the Cloak.

"Hagrid's right. No Dumbledore. There'll be an attack a day!" Ron was terrified. Ginny was shivering. I sighed.

"Spiders, Ron."

"That doesn't help… we're in trouble.

* * *

After some coaxing, we set into the Forbidden Forest to follow some spiders. They hid themselves under the Forest foliage, but we could still track them.

We were nearing the heart of the Forest when it happened. Large monsters seized us from behind, and… took us to our destination.

A whole hive of spiders. Spiders over a million times their normal size. And the monsters, which must have been giant spiders themselves, took us to the king of the pack. It was the size of a football field, easily.

(Who is it?)

(Human, Father Aragog.)

(Is it Hagrid?)

(Two of the hunter variety, and one of the virgins.)

(Kill them… I was sleeping…)

"We're friends of Hagrid!"

(Friends? Hmm…)

"Hagrid's in trouble. There's been a series of attacks. They think Hagrid is responsible."

(But that was a long time ago. The Chamber of Secrets. It was a crime that Hagrid was framed for. But it was a lie. I was exiled to the forest for what the monster did.)

"What was the monster?"

(We do not speak his name. It is terrible luck. All I can say is this: the girl that I was framed for killing died in a bathroom. I saw none of the castle but a box, in which I grew up in.)

"…Thanks. We'll just go."

(Go? I think not…)

"What?"

(My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, especially not virgin meat. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid.)

The spiders had surrounded us. I hid Ginny behind me. I did not want to see her ripped apart with spiders fawning over her meat.

"Know any spells?"

"One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them…"

"Where's Hermione when you need her?"

A rumble.

"What was that?"

*SMASH*

Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia burst through the forest, and drove right up beside us.

"Dad's car! Ron, must you remind me of this now?"

"Ginny, it's our ticket out of here. You get on Harry's lap. I'll drive."

It was the degree of seriousness in our situation that I had no objection to being close to Ginny.

We burst through the growth, desperate to get out of the forest.

**Told you I'd get a double update.**

**So we draw closer to the climax of our thrilling tale. Who is the Heir of Slytherin using? How will Harry prevail?**

**Next time, we finally get to the chapter I've been looking forward to the most: the Chamber of Secrets. No, you will not know my secrets before I release that chapter. I want at least some surprise from this story.**

**Neither can live while the other survives.**


	11. Welcome to Hell (Harry)

"We miss you, Hermione… we really do," Ron said. We were visiting the three in the hospital wing, and Ron was acting like he was on Hermione's grave.

Then again, so was I. But on Amber's grave. And there isn't much difference.

I stared at Amber like I'd never see her again. I began to notice all the details that she bore the instant she was attacked. The furrowed brow. The shocked, yet thoughtful gaze. The fact she was somehow gesturing towards her right hand.

"Ron… is there anything special about Amber's right hand?" Ron shook his head, and looked at Hermione's.

"No, but Hermione's… she's got a piece of paper!"

"Get it out. I think Amber wanted someone to notice." With difficulty, Ron complied. He unfurled it, and read it aloud.

_Of all the fearsome beasts to roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk, the king of serpents. Born from the egg of a chicken were it hatched under a toad, the Basilisk's doom-bringing nature is not limited to its highly venomous fangs, but it's killing stare, which cause all who meet its gaze to suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the only thing that truly terrifies the Basilisk is the crow of a rooster, which is fatal to it._

"And Hermione's added one word: 'Pipes.' Harry, what?"

"Ron… the Monster of Slytherin. It's a Basilisk." Ron gasped.

_All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers are to head to the staff room immediately._

"Right, you boys, come with me."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was the first to arrive in the staff room. She took us, and hid us in the closet.

"Right, now what you are about to hear is not likely for student ears. But since you found out the Basilisk, you deserve to know."

I nodded. Madam Pomfrey nodded as well, and took her place, awaiting the staff.

* * *

The staff filed in one by one.

"What is it, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It is our worst fear. A student has been taken by the monster, right into the Chamber itself…"

"Who? Which pupil?"

"…Ginny Weasley…"

Ron sagged next to me.

_Not Ginny and Amber… Don't leave me alone, Fate…_

"It looks to me as if the school is perilously close to closing for good. Unless someone is willing to go into the Chamber, slay the Monster and save Miss Weasley, there will be no more Hogwarts," Snape pointed out.

"Luckily, I have a hero. Not one, but two."

"Poppy, now is not the time for false hope."

"Professor McGonagall, I know that this perhaps isn't the greatest idea in the world…" I said, coming out of the closet, Ron following me. "But I am perfectly willing to go down there and face the Basilisk."

"Potter… Potter, what are you doing here?"

"I brought them here, Minerva. They had just figured out the fact that the Monster of Slytherin was a Basilisk, and I think they might know where the Chamber might be…"

"Yes I do, in fact, Madam Pomfrey."

"Goodness… well, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't send at least one teacher down there…"

Lockhart wandered into the room.

"So sorry, dozed off. What'd I miss?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Gilderoy. Your moment has come at last."

"My… my moment?"

"Didn't you say that you knew all along where the Chamber was?" Professor Sprout asked. She winked at me.

_He doesn't have a clue._

I nodded.

"Really? I… I don't remember that, Pomona…"

"And didn't you say you knew what the Monster was? None of my best Ravenclaws figured it out," Professor Flitwick added. He winked at me too.

_He doesn't know this either._

I winked.

_Darion did figure it out, Professor._

"Ah…"

"Well, surely you can mount an expedition to the Chamber. I'll send two helpers along with you, but of course, you won't need them."

Lockhart looked like a fish out of water. He opened his mouth, and closed it again.

"I'll be in my office. Send the two cannon fodder, I mean, helpers, along when it is convenient for you."

He left.

"Listen, Harry, Ron… Gilderoy may not be one of us, but he's the best you can hope for. I speak for my house, the House of Wisdom, when I say that whatever Darion, Amber and Hermione taught you will be of more use. Good luck," Professor Flitwick asked.

"For Darion… I will. Thank you for your kindness, Professor."

* * *

"Professor Lockhart!" I called, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your helpers."

"Ah… well… come on in."

Lockhart's room was being… packed away.

"Lockhart, what are you doing?"

"Urgent call. Unavoidable. Gotta go."

"You're running away? After all that stuff you've done in your books?"

"Books can be misleading."

"You wrote them?"

"My-dear-boy-do-use-your-common-sense! My books wouldn't have sold _half _as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things? No one wants to read about some Armenian bloke, even if he did save a village from werewolf attacks. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin!"

"You're a fraud. You've been taking credit for what other wizards have done. For shallow reasons like _appearance!_" I was disgusted. Darion hoped to become an author. The mere fact that the only author Darion knew was a complete and utter disgrace to the art of penmanship made me gag.

"Is there anything you _can_ do?" Ron asked, looking as disgusted as I felt.

"Yes. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise those wizards would have gone blabbing, and I'd have never sold another book… And I'm afraid to say that I must do the same to you!" Lockhart raised his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" The wand was blasted from his hand, and landed in Ron's. Still in a fury, Ron snapped it clean in two.

"Boys… what good will it do? I don't know a thing!"

"Well, we do. Come along… cannon fodder."

* * *

Me, Ron and Lockhart entered Moaning Myrtle's disused bathroom.

_Hic… hello boys… what do you want this time? _Moaning Myrtle asked.

"To ask you how you died."

_Ooh… it was _dreadful_. I died right here, in this very cubicle. Mm-hm. I was hiding because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I came here for a good old fashioned cry, when suddenly, I heard a strange voice speaking in a strange tongue. I knew that it was a boy speaking, so I opened the door and told him to go away… and I died._

"Just like that?"

_Well, there was the big pair of yellow eyes over there, by that sink._

I inspected the sink carefully. I spotted the mark of Slytherin almost immediately, leaping off a tap that had never worked. How had we never seen this before?

"Harry… what's the key?"

* * *

"_OK, I'm going to put this easily… do you know why the symbol of Slytherin House is?" Darion asked._

"…_Because snakes are cunning and easily escape from their crimes?"_

"_Because Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. The ability is incredibly rare: the whole school's going to think you two are Slytherin's great-great-great grandchildren or something," Hermione pointed out._

* * *

"Parseltongue. The rarest of abilities: common only to Slytherin and his Heir." I screwed up my eyes, and touched the snake. It felt strangely alive.

"Open." Lockhart jumped. I spoke correctly. The sink split apart, and the one I was touching sank into the floor. A pipe was apparent.

_Pipes._

"Lockhart. Down." Lockhart gulped, and jumped. We waited.

"It's really, really filthy down here."

We followed.

* * *

We stood up in the Chamber of Secrets. Kinda overhyped. It seemed to be some elaborate chamber/sewer hybrid, littered with rat bones. Not exactly what you'd think after hearing about Slytherin's secret Chamber.

"First sign of movement, close your eyes. The Basilisk can kill at a glance."

We marched. We saw little until a long snake skin. It caused Lockhart to faint.

"This is why he isn't in Gryffindor."

But Lockhart hadn't fainted! He leaped at Ron, and stole his wand. He pointed it between us.

"Well… I shall take it from here. I'll take some of this skin out of the chamber… tell them I was too late to save the girl… and you two _tragically_ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body… say goodbye to your memories… _Obliviate_!" A jet of light launched from the handle of Ron's wand, and hit Lockhart in the chest. He hit the cave roof, and caused a cave in. I was on one side. Ron was on the other.

"RON!"

"HARRY!"

"Listen, Ron… I'll go ahead. Ginny needs to be saved. Shift this rock. I'll be back…"

We understood my meaning perfectly.

"Just… come back, Harry."

* * *

Leaving Ron behind was not a good omen. I was left with nothing more than my own ingenuity to fight a serpent king and save my damsel in distress. Amber had once said that I was more than up to the task. I wish I had the accompanying good luck kiss.

I came up to what felt like one last line of defence. Another Parseltongue door. I opened it, shivering from head to toe.

For better or worse, I was at the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

I ran to the far end, to the feet of a great statue of Salazar Slytherin. At the base was Ginny. Her eyes were closed, and her body was floppy. She hadn't been Petrified. I gently opened one eye. Ginny's brown eye stared unknowingly into the distance. It couldn't be… was she…

"She's not dead."

Amber. Of course. I ran up and hugged her.

"Thanks, Amber! Can you help me get her out of here?" I ran back to Ginny, and began to drag her. Amber followed, stepping deliberately. I put Ginny down, and looked at her.

"Amber? I thought you took care of Ginny? The Basilisk could come any second!"

"It won't come until it's called." The utter simplicity of those words stunned me. I looked at Amber. She was very normal. Her voice was unchanged. Her eyes were as hazel as normal. She only seemed to shimmer… shimmer?

"…You… of course… Amber's petrified… how did I not remember that… who are you… what are you doing with my wand?"

Amber smiled. It seemed the usual flirtatious smile she always gave me. But it was uncanny… Amber turned, and wrote three words in shimmering fiery letters.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Tom Riddle was inside Amber? I was shivering at the thought. Tom Riddle? I didn't trust his hide in Amber. But Amber waved her wand. The letters rearranged themselves.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

_Lord Voldemort? She can't be…_

"You see, Potter? It was a name I started to use in school, mostly to my most intimate friends. But I knew, one day, witches and wizards alike would one day fear to speak it, as I became the greatest sorcerer… or sorceress… in the world!" It was odd to hear Amber's innocent voice used to speak death threats.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Dumbledore was driven from this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"Huh?"

"Darion Okima opened the Chamber of Secrets through my diary, until you wrestled it from his grasp. Ginny saw it, and at great personal risk, stole it. It took a while, but I coaxed her into attacking the girl she trusted most. It failed, and she retreated into her shell. But their souls still have one purpose… I shall take their power for my own!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

*CAW*

Both me and Riddle turned to the entrance. Soaring right through was Fawkes the phoenix.

"That. Is Dumbledore's bird." Fawkes dropped the Sorting Hat at my feet.

"And that… is the old Sorting Hat. Tell me, do they make you safe, Potter?" Riddle kissed me on the cheek.

"Any safer than that? Trust me, Potter… without Amber, you're doomed. A new age will begin. An age ruled by a lone person: me! But to finish you off, I have a little gift…" Riddle turned to the statue.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, the Great Leader of Hogwarts!" Slytherin opened his mouth, and his tongue wagged about. I recovered from Amber's bad luck kiss soon enough to have the brainwave that _Amber just unleashed the Basilisk_. I turned and ran.

I couldn't run forever. I tripped, and was right in front of the Basilisk. All was lost… until Fawkes perched on the Basilisk's head, and tore his eyes out.

"NO! Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk, but snakes don't hunt on sight alone! You're probably still flushing from Amber's kiss. Easy prey for a snake!"

He was right. The Basilisk probably had a million and one ways it could find and/or kill me. I put the Sorting Hat on, purely because there may be some help.

As the thought of help crossed my mind, I felt a weird sensation, and a silvery sword appeared from nowhere. I picked it up, and gave it an experimental twirl. It was perfectly balanced. I slashed wildly, not knowing how to attack. I got in a lucky shot, stabbing the sword through the roof of the Basilisk's mouth. As I did so, a piercing pain shot through my right arm. Blood seeped from the pair of us, as we lay there, slowly dying.

"Dumbledore's great defender? Pathetic. I shall get to Ronald Weasley, and he shall help me out of the Chamber. And then… my reign will begin."

I lay there, unthinking. Fawkes landed on my arm.

"Thanks… but I wasn't fast enough. Kill Riddle for me, will you?" I couldn't see Fawkes, but a liquid touched my arm. I looked at it.

"YES! Thanks, Fawkes! Phoenix tears have healing powers!"

"But I love it like this, Potter. Just you and me… and I am not caving in to Amber."

He raised my wand.

And suddenly froze. I turned around, looking for what happened. The Basilisk fang had flown across the room, and Ginny had it, stabbing into the diary that caused this mess.

"NO! HOW DID YOU GET UP?" Amber cried. The sound was agony on my ears. I never wanted Amber to wail again.

"There is one lesson you must learn, Riddle. You. Do. Not. Mess. With. Harry," Ginny taunted. She threw both the diary and the fang at Amber's feet, as she collapsed into a heap.

"Ginny… are you all right?" I asked, putting my arms around her.

"Wasn't before. Am… am now," she murmured, sobbing into my shoulder. I would've stayed there forever, nurturing Ginny, but another cough shook me out of the idea.

"Amber?" we both asked. Amber was, at last encounter, petrified, but she seemed unsupported by Riddle.

"Where is that crooked Five?" she asked.

"Five?"

"Voldemort? Where did he go?" We looked at each other. The disorient, and the fact Amber pronounced Voldemort without the 't' sound, was proof enough that Amber was genuine.

"He's gone. He won't bother us in that form. Just the real one laying low who knows where that can hurt you." Amber smiled at that.

* * *

One phoenix ride later, and we wound up outside Professor Dumbledore's office. I had Ginny in one hand, and Amber in another. We nodded, and walked in.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley cried. She ran out, and grabbed Ginny in a tight hug. Ginny returned it one-armedly, and Mrs Weasley stepped back with Ron and Lockhart.

"How did you save her?"

"I'd think we'd all like to know that…"

I told them. Ginny and Amber had my hands, giving me the strength to talk about the distressing events of the Chamber… all but one. I rewrote the tale as if Tom Riddle had formed his own entity, instead of possessing Amber. It was challenging, but I did it. Amber squeezed my hand.

_Thank you, Harry._

_Telepathy, Amber?_

"Thank you for sharing, Harry… very well."

**The chapter I have been anticipating. The Chamber of Secrets. So full... and only two sections to discuss... I'll discuss the two most important.**

**When Amber is disoriented, she curses 'Five'. Those who follow DeviantART would know why I hate Five. This reason is unlikely to fade away, due to it's impact in my everyday life. From now on, expect me to treat five like the new fourty-one. Ironic, since five was once a number I called lucky.**

**And, before you ask, Harry and Amber do not have a telepathic connection. Just uncanny reading faces.**

**Well, those are my two discussion points. Neither can live while the other survives, and exit stage left.**


End file.
